Money, Honey
by TheMischievousTwins131
Summary: Haruhi loves Kyouya but thinks he does not like her back because she is poor. Would he love her if she was rich?


**Hi everyone! Hope you all are doing well! I just realized I never wrote my annual Halloween story...but I will be making up for it when I start writing my 25-Christmas songrelated collection of oneshots! I'm going to need everybody's help! If there is a song you want, private message me! I promise I will make it work if I can!**

**P.S. It will be smut filled!**

**Anyways, this song, called Money Honey by State of Shock, is one of my new favorites! So I wrote a songfic about it.**

**Because I haven't done this in a while: I do not own Ouran or the song. My characters are OC. Don't like it? I don't care.**

**Love always,**

**Emily**

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka sat quietly on the log at the local beach. Tamaki had demanded a bonfire, and what the king wanted, the king got. She watched the twins roast marshmellows, and Honey devour his fifteenth s'more. Mori tended to the fire, occasionally sitting next to his cousin after adding a log. Tamaki and Kyouya sat across from her, on the opposite side of the fire. The blonde laughed happily before launching into some 'ghost story.' She shifted as Kyouya looked up from his book, catching her gaze. She wanted to be his. For him to be hers.

_As I'm staring through this fire, it's too late to make you mine  
So far from where we started, so far from what we wanted  
And as both our worlds fall down, we have lost and we have found  
So far from where we started, so far from what we wanted_

God, the past few weeks of summer had been awkward. Why had she been so stupid? To confess her feelings to the shadow king?! What hurt the most for Haruhi was he had not replied to her confession. She could not say that she regret it, but if she could stop herself, she would have. Her heart ached so badly now.

_I've made mistakes that I can't erase, I've made mistakes_

_"S-senpai? Can I speak to you?" Haruhi asked as he packed up his thing._

_"We're talking now, are we not?" He replied not looking up. It was now or never...she just had to get those words out. _

_"Kyouya-senpai. Iloveyou" she blurted out, her face bright red. The raven haired man paused to look at her for a minute before continuing to pack his laptop._

_"Really now? Interesting," he replied, slight humor in his voice. "Have a good night Haruhi," he added with a nod before leaving the room, leaving her standing there._

Haruhi was hurt. She had went home to cry that night. More than anything, she was angry. If she was rich she would have more of a chance. She wanted an answer and she was going to get one.

She stood up and walked around the fire.

"Oh Haruhi! Was daddy's story sc-" Tamaki broke off when she shoved him aside and grabbed Kyouya's beloved black book, tossing it to the side.

"I want an answer you pretensions bastard," she snapped. He looked up at her, startled. The others gasped with fear. 'Good.' She thought. 'She was a woman in rage.' "If I was rich you would appreciate me! But because I'm poor I don't matter? I don't even deserve an answer?! I love you damnit!" She said grabbing his shoulders tightly in her small hands.

_If I had more money honey would you love me, love me, love me?  
If I wasn't just somebody like me, like me?  
If I had more money honey would you love me, love me, love me?  
If I wasn't just somebody like me, like me?_

Everyone paused as he removed her hands from his shoulders as he stood. Haruhi paled with fear, she just grabbed him. And he looked pissed.

_I've made mistakes that I can't erase, I've made mistakes_

He stared at her for what seems like years, his steel grey eyes showing anger flaring in them. But, they showed something else, passion. He grabbed her face, and kissed her. The feeling of their lips seared together sent shivers down her spine. Did this mean he did not think of her as a friend?

_Oh I'm sure to see the signs that were falling back in time_

_So far from where we started, so far from what we wanted_

When their kiss ended, everyone stared at the two, the two staring at each other.

"I do have feelings for you, Haruhi," Kyouya replied quietly. Why did she feel like there was a 'but'attached to this? Could they be together? Did he want to be? Her heart was pounding in her chest.

_And I'm trying to right this wrong, so I need you to be strong_

_So far from where we started, so far from what we wanted_

"But, I_'ve made mistakes that I can't erase, I've made mistakes..._" He said looking at her, something told her that he did not want to elaborate. The twins stood up and called for the cousins.

"Tono! Come on! We're out of marshmellows!" Kaoru called wanting to give the two a moment alone. Tamaki looked at Haruhi once more before dragging himself over to the twins.

"Mommies and daughters shouldn't kiss!" He whined as they dragged him away from the beach to a large rock.

"So? Do you think I haven't?" She asked removing one warm hand from her face to take it in hers. "_If I had more money honey would you love me, love me, love me? __If I wasn't just somebody like me, like me?" _She whispered. He looked at her quietly.

_If I had more money honey would you love me, love me, love me?  
If I wasn't just somebody like me, like me?_

_I've made mistakes that I can't erase, I've made mistakes_

"No. I wouldn't love you if you were rich. You dumb girl. I'd love you any way. I love you for you," he said poking her forehead, making her laugh.

_Yeah _

_yeah _

_yo,_

_ yeah _

_yeah_

_ yo_

"So kiss me again," she said smiling at her lover. She could not believe it! He loved her! Their lips touched again, gentle and soft. She gasped slightly when he grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to him. She could die happy now.

_I know you know, so let it go_

_Yeah _

_yeah _

_yo, _

_yeah _

_yeah _

_yo_

_I know you know_

The other five watched the two lovers from behind the rock.

"You okay Tama-chan?" Honey asked looking at the king. He watched as the two pulled away and smiled at each other happily.

"Yes. They're happy," Tamaki said smiling. The four gaped at him in surprise. "She loves him. Besides, I'll kill him if he hurts her."

_I've made mistakes that I can't erase, I've made mistakes_

Both of had. But as they wrapped their arms around each other, they knew this was not one of them.

_Yeah _

_yeah _

_yo, _

_yeah _

_yeah _

_yo  
I know you know, so let it go  
Yeah _

_yeah _

_yo, _

_yeah _

_yeah _

_yo  
I know you know_

* * *

**So? Feel free to R&R!**

**And send me some songs!**

**Emily**


End file.
